Burning Desire part 1
by my-heart-is-dark
Summary: A SasuNaru love story yaoi


Burning Desire

SasuNaru

Naruto is 19 and he's a lead singer of a band

Sasuke is 20 and works for his father in the family business

Sasuke P.O.V

It was just a normal day in Konoha, sunny, hot and all eyes on me. Girls daydreaming about me, boys hating me for my looks and money, overall same as always. Walking down a little path to the park and saw Sakura and Ino fighting over me, even though I've told them both that I don't like them in that way.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" Sakura yells at the top of her voice,

"Make me fat head!" Ino yells back

'Why are girls so annoying?' I thought to myself as I walk past without saying a word, I didn't feel like watching the girls fight today.

As I walk over to the park, I saw a bench under a group of trees. Walking over to it I was wondering why I never saw it before. Sitting down on the little brown bench, I looked around and it was an amazing view of the village!

You could see everything!

"Why have I never seen the bench here before?" I asked myself out load "It has an amazing view and it's quiet."

Naruto P.O.V

I kick the dirt under my feet as I slowly walk to the place where I can think and just be me.

Earlier I talked to Sakura but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to,

Flashback

"Hi Sakura-chan," I said with a big grin, "how are you?"

"Oh, hi Naruto, I'm fine" Sakura answered, looking at Ino

"Cool, do you want to hang out sometime," I asked playing with my hands, "with me?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura and Ino both started laughing

"That was a good one Naruto!" She said wiping away a tear, "You know I will never go out with you! So leave me alone!" She turned to Ino and gave her a high-five.

End of flashback

'Why? Why me?' That's all I could think about. I hit my head with my hand, 'How could I have been so stupid?!'

Just then I saw the bench where I always go to think or just run away from everything, but today I saw someone sitting on the bench. A guy with the blackist hair I have ever seen! A body guys would die for because all the girls would be falling for it! He's a little bit taller than me.

"Hmmmmm" I walk closer, even if there was someone else here I could still think and stuff.

I sit down next to him looking out on the village, as I was doing so I felt a pair of eyes looking at me. I turn my head to see the guy next to me looking straight at me. Then it hit me! I knew the guy, his name is Sasuke I went to school with him! How could I forget about him?!

"What?" I ask him lifting one eyebrow up.

Sasuke POV

I heard someone behind me and the next thing I knew he sat down next to me and then asked "What?" to me! He has the blondeist hair and blue eyes I have ever seen! Three marks on each cheek that look like whiskers. Wait I know him, Naruto, if I remember right.

"Hu" I roll my eyes. This always happens, I find somewhere quiet then someone comes out of nowhere and annoys me! Not this time. I remember Naruto being loud and hyper, but nothing! Not a signal word!

"So what brings you here?" I ask, even though I don't really care.

"Thinking" He answered looking over the village, then he slowly turned to face me, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you find this place?"

I give him a questionable look, "Why? I am not allowed here?"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" He was waving his hands in the air "It's just that, I've never seen anyone else here before, that's all." He places his hand on his lap.

"Oh, is that so?" I ask keeping my eye on the blonde

"Yep" He answered with his ear to ear grin.

"Well if you must know, I don't know how I found this place," I told him leaning back against the bench "I was just out for a walk and saw this bench."

Naruto POV

'Hu, that's how I found this place' I thought to myself

"Cool, so do you like it here?" I ask getting out a little note pad and pen.

"I do it's nice and quiet" I saw the pad and pen in his hands "What's with the pad?"

"Oh, well I'm trying to finish a song I'm working on" I look down at the little organ pad. 'I don't know why the guys wanted me to write a love song?! I mean they're boring!'

"Cool, what's it about?" the raven ask, I can hear the boredom in his voice.

I smile, "I'm trying to write a love song" closing my eyes and took a deep breath, "ever though I have no idea where to start!" I laugh a little

"Hu, then why are you writing one?"

"The guys want to try it, as I'm the one who writes the music and songs, they asked me to do it" I let out a sigh.

"Hu, so you came here to think?" The raven ask still looking at the pad.

"Yep" smiling to myself "I thought maybe the view will help inspire me" I let my eyes soften. Maybe I should just go out and watch couples go on dates or something.

"Why don't you just go out on a date," His eyes watching me "it might inspire you better"

"Well," I raise my right hand and rubbed the back of my neck "I tired but they turned me down, so I came here"

(Hours later, the sun is setting and the two boys where still sitting on the little bench.)

'I've been sitting here for hours and still nothing!' I thought to myself 'Also Sasuke is still here, I wonder why?'

"Well I'm going, see you around Naruto" Sasuke said as he gets to his feet and starts to walk off.

"Ok, see ya" I look up at him "Sasuke!" He stops and turns to face "If you're not busy on Friday night," choosing my words careful, "you want to come to the '_The Den_' club? That's where my band plays."

"I'll think about it" He turns around again and waves as he walks away.

I watch the sun set then went on my away home.

On the way, I meet up with Kiba, who was waiting for me outside my apartment.

"Errrmmmmm Kiba what are you doing outside my apartment?" I ask him, while trying to find my keys.

"Hey, can I stay here tonight?" the brown haired boy ask on his knees.

I roll my eyes "Sure, but don't make a mess" I then open the door and walk in, closely followed by my best friend. When we were in I close the door and lock it.


End file.
